Leave Out All The Rest
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Life is sometimes so unfair...*I got out of my writer's block so I'm posting this up again*
1. Chapter 1

Okay a bunch of you are going to be like this sucks coz it's Conan/Amy (Ayumi), well personally I think Amy will be a lot prettier than Rachel (Ran) and I like Amy better coz well she's adorable! ^_^ Also I'll be using their English names since I like them better XD

* * *

"Well Junior Detective League!" we all looked up at George (Genta) as he showed us his algebra homework, "I'll never be a junior with these grades!" he rubbed his shaved head as everyone gave a nervous smile, it had been ten years and nothing had really change, except maybe their voices and Amy and Anita's (Ai) curves. After ten years of research, not a cure and Rachel had already gotten married, too impatient to wait for Jimmy (Shinchi), which had Conan extremely upset. Why couldn't she have waited for him? Why? The young detective exhaled noisily as Amy looked at him,

"Baby, you okay?" she asked as he waved it away, baby, he hated that nickname and he hated the fact of dating her, although she was very attractive he still hadn't any feelings for her, he just dated her for kicks and so he wouldn't look like a loser like George, even if George did have a girlfriend. Which actually surprises the young detective of how George, a pathetic excuse for a being could have a popular girlfriend, the captain of the cheerleading squad. Conan wondered what in the world she saw in George; maybe it was his big soft teddy bear heart. Conan snickered at the thought of the two sniggity diggitying, poor George would squish her if they did.

"So are we going to that party this weekend?" Mitch (Mitsuhiko) asked as everyone looked at him.

"Party?" Amy asked, "How come I'm hearing about this now?" George gave a nervous laugh and cleared his throat.

"Angela told me and I told Mitch and Mitch was supposed to tell you guys this on Monday but I guess he totally forgot." Mitch raised his voice in defense, "I told Anita!" George just huffed, "You told only your girlfriend! What about Amy and Conan!?! They should have fun too!"

"Well I just told them!" Conan couldn't take their bickering anymore.

"Enough! We forgive you, we'll be at the party where is it?" the two thankfully stopped their bickering and turned towards the detective.

"It's at the Van Gueve's place." He sighed, "So I guess it's a sex and drinking party." George and Mitch jumped up and down in excitement, "Totally! We have condoms for the occasion!" They both said in union as Anita slapped Mitch upside the head, "You're not taking advantage of me."

"But we'll be protected." Pretty much they just argued throughout the rest of the JDL meeting.

~*~

Conan stopped in front of Amy's house; the sixteen year old smiled and thanked him for walking her home with a quick kiss to his lips. As soon as she was out of sight, he wiped his mouth clean of her cherry lip-gloss, he hated being kissed by her, and hoped that she would dump him soon, but he had better not get his hopes up, they have been dating for a little over six months and yet his hint hasn't set anything.

He stepped into Rachel and her husband's apartment, greeting them before grabbing a sandwich.

"How was school, Conan?" she asked as the teen shrugged, "It was okay, I guess." He replied taking a big bite out of his sandwich, looking over towards her loser for a husband. A writer, a famous award winning novel writer, so they made quite a bit of money, but of course, he couldn't help but be jealous, no matter how happy he made Rachel. He honestly couldn't wait for that party; a few drinks would clear his head, and probably make things better, a whole lot better.

* * *

That was the shittiest first chapter in the WORLD! I'm so proud of myself XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

It's the second chapter! Holy crap! Well, enjoy.

* * *

Conan slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding, damn he forgot about hangovers and how they sucked. He groggily flipped the covers off him feeling a little cooler and noticing that he was completely naked.

Should he dare look into the face of the victim? He was a little relieved to know it was Amy but a little upset to know he lost his virginity to her. She woke up and smiled at him.

"Hiiiiii Conan!" she said in her singsong voice as if they did this every day, he blushed noticing she was looking at his private place as he covered it with a pillow.

"Oh now Conan, I was having fun." She teased, pressing her breasts to his back, causing his face to fuse with heat and for his lower abdomen to stick out, she giggled.

"You're in the heat again." He could still smell the alcohol in her breath as she giggled.

"You're STILL drunk, Amy." Conan said, "And we don't know whose room this is." She just pulled him back on top of her, kissing his lips.

"I'm fiiiiine Conan Edogawa!" she hiccupped and continued kissing him as he pulled himself from her.

"Let's just get your clothes on and I'll take you home." He blushed when he grabbed her underwear and looked away when he began slipping it on her along with hooking her bra on, however, she kept trying to grab his hand and lead it on to one of her breasts.

Finally after dressing her he quickly dressed himself and rushed out of the door with her still in his arms. No one seemed to notice them leave as he stopped a few moments later in front of her house, he slowly brought her inside, relieved that her parents were still asleep as he brought her in her room laying her down.

"Just go to sleep." He ordered as she grabbed his sleeve pulling him into a hug.

"Don't leeeeeeave me!" she pleaded, grabbing his face pulling him into a series of small quick kisses.

He ended up staying until she fell asleep before he walked out of her room and out of her house.

"If Rachel and Paul are awake I'm in for a larger headache." Conan said to himself as he slipped into the apartment.

"CONAN EDOGAWA!" he froze, his eyes moved to Rachel's stern eyes, her hands on her hips.

"Where in the worlds were you?!? We called the police searching for you!" Conan gave a nervous laugh.

"I was with Mitch and George. Promise!"

"I called them! Neither of them were home!" he was busted! He had to think of a lie quick, he was a detective after all right?

"I was uh…with Mitch and George, but we were out."

"Where? Getting drunk? I know about those weekend parties."

"Have I ever come home drunk?" Rachel's face softened a bit, it was true he usually had a few drinks but he NEVER went over the top, except this once. However, Rach didn't have to know…right?

"I guess not…" she sighed, "I'm just over protective of you…you remind me of someone…someone special." A glisten of a tear in her eye as she wiped it away.

"Just don't do it again. Okay?" Conan just nodded holding his hand up, "Promise."

~*~

Monday had come and quickly went away, the league in the library, their usual meet up as Mitch and George hopped up and down.

"That was the best party ever!" George exclaimed as Mitch nodded motioning towards Amy and Conan.

"Those two definitely had fun going in that room."

"You mean you saw us and didn't even stop us?!?" Conan exclaimed as Mitch gave a cheesy smile.

"Is that why my inner thighs hurt along with my head?" Amy asked as the gang just looked at her.

"You mean you don't remember?" Mitch asked as Amy shook her head.

"Guess I was too intoxicated." She gave a nervous giggled as everyone else gave a sweat drop (lol sweat drop lol)

They left the building as Amy grabbed Conan's arm.

"Bye guys!" she hollered hugging on the poor boy's arm as Conan sighed.

"Walk me home?" she asked as Conan just sighed.

"Don't I always?" He asked all nonchalant as Amy gave his arm another large squeeze, it was probably going to be a looooong walk home.

* * *

End of chapter two hate it? Yes? Too bad….


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is probably going to be short…Just a warning.

* * *

A yawn escaped Conan's mouth as he leaned back in his chair, nothing new today, no calls, no murders, no robberies, nothing.

"Conan?" It was Amy as Conan looked at her, "Yeah?" was his response as she gave a small smile.

"Are you alright." He just nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling again.

"Well it's just that you look like you have jaundice." She gave a worried look, as Conan smiled.

"I'm fine, I promise!" he groaned a bit sitting straight up, his stomach again, lately it has been upset for no reason. Mostly when he lay down or ate, usually Rachel's cooking was just fine, and her family seems to be fine…perhaps she was trying to poison him.

Conan shook his head chuckling; Rachel wouldn't do that to him, would she?

Shaking his head again, he looked down at a notepad that Amy apparently took and doodled on, 'Amy loves Conan' is what it said as Conan sighed in annoyance.

~*~

What's wrong, Conan?" Rachel asked as the teen looked up from his dinner plate to his "family" sighing he picked at his food again with his chopsticks.

"I'm not hungry." Was his response as Paul chuckled.

"Not hungry? C'mon Conan! You got to eat something, you haven't eaten all day." Conan gave him a bit of a glare, honestly, he was extremely jealous of Paul; especially since he was Rachel's husband and the father of her child, Sebastian hardly ever said a word; it was as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm going to bed." Conan sighed walking out of the dining room and into his room.

He couldn't lie down; the pain killed him when he lay down! Therefore, he just sat in bed holding his stomach until he couldn't take it anymore; he had to go to the bathroom to relieve his stomach.

Vomiting was all he did in that bathroom lately. It had been six weeks since the party and it seemed like he was still hung over.

"Conan?" it was Rachel with a worried look on her face, she knew about his nausea for the past three weeks, surely if it was a stomach virus, it would've gone away about now. She rubbed his back affectionately.

"I'll call you a doctor's appointment in the morning." Were her words as she led the sickly teen back to bed.

"Rachel…" Conan began, "It's painful to lie down." Her face grew more and more worried as she tried to get Conan to lie down, however he kept springing back up holding is upper abdomen. Tears actually formed in his eyes. Why was there so much pain?

"Morning can't wait, I'm taking you to the doctor now!" she yelled running into her room.

"Paul! I'm taking Conan to the doctor, keep an eye on Sebastian!" she was quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt as she carried the unwell teen to the doctor's.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! What's wrong with Conan? Find out next time on Leave Out All The Rest!


	4. Chapter 4

Probably another short chapter!

* * *

It had been months since the incident, the doctor took off his spectacles and sighed, looking at the family, Conan, Rachel, and Paul.

"Pancreatic cancer." He sighed again, "My estimated guess is that he only has about six to eight months to live."

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes. She wanted to hit herself, why could not she have seen this sooner?

"It's also called the "silent" cancer, since very little signs are shown." As if, the doctor read her mind.

"Usually when the patient finds out he or she has it, it's too late."

~*~

"Supposedly I have pancreatic cancer." Conan said while laughing, "And I'm going to die in a few months." He laughed some more, "Like that's ever going to happen, I'm still young, I've been good to my body, besides a few drinks now and then but…" he laughed so hard that he cried, falling down on the floor kicking and laughing, George and Mitch looked at him as if he were on severe drugs.

"I guess that's the magic of the medicine?" George asked as Mitch shrugged.

"That's funny, right guys?" Conan wiped a tear from his eye, "They're trying to play a huge prank on me." He showed them the bottle of pills the doctor prescribed.

"I bet these are just sugar pills to help my "cancer" feel better." He began laughing again, "I just had a stomach virus guys! Nothing to worry about!"

Amy and Anita walked in moments later staring at Conan who was still on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong with my snuggle bear?" Amy asked as Conan made an annoyed face and got up placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I have "cancer" and I only have a few months to live, but the funny thing is, I'm still young!" Amy's eyes began to tear up as Conan looked with a face of realization.

"What's wrong?" he asked, chuckling a bit, "Isn't it funny?" she shook her head, running out the door tears streaming down her eyes.

"Amy!" he called, chasing her to the school's tree. "Amy what is wrong with you."

"If you're dying then…" she began to cry some more.

"They're just playing a huge trick on me; I bet that "cancer" was actually food poisoning."

"Did you see a doctor?" she asked, tears still going down her pretty, little face.

"Yeah, I saw a doctor and he said I had pancreatic cancer, but I know it's not true. I mean look at me! I'm still young! I take good care of my body!" he did a bit of a running in place. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Amy, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is!" she exclaimed as Conan shook his head.

"Name one." She bit her lip and began tearing.

"Weghgaginggagy."

"What?" Conan asked, as Amy bit her tongue.

"Verejackingnany"

"Uh…Amy you're not making any sense." Amy took a series of breaths.

"Wehackingbaggy."

"See? There's nothing to worry about, you're just speaking gibberish." He turned his back on her but a sentence made him stop; it was fast but clear.

"We'rehavingababy."

* * *

=O OMG! You'll have to read the next chapter, sorry this fanfic sucks, it'll get better or worse…I'm not sure which…


End file.
